Dreading The Worst
by Twilight Feather
Summary: A mysterious girl gives the Kaiba Household some news that Mokuba Kaiba is cursed and is going to die in 4 weeks from the day the message was sent at midnight. How will the others react?


Dreading The Worst  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Sorceress of the Darkness  
  
Authoress Notes: Hello and welcome to another one-shot of mine. It's mostly angst in this story and tragedy. I hope you guys enjoy. **passes out tissues**  
  
This is dedicated to: HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian, because I forgot to put her charector in Song Of Truth. So, I'll put Niomi in this story, ok? This is a one-shot!  
  
Warning: Tearjerker  
  
~*~  
  
It was the worst day ever for the Kaiba household. It was that day. About 4 weeks ago, they got a mysterious message saying that someone in that house was going to die 4 weeks from that day. That someone was none other than Mokuba Kaiba, the youngest of the household.   
  
Seto was also dreading this day. It ment at some point he would have to say goodbye to his brother. His little brother. He was leaving him. Why did everyone Seto loved have to be taken from him and leave him suffering?  
  
Mokuba quietly knocked on Seto's office door. "Come in,"Seto said. Mokuba turned the knob and opened the door. He walked slowly over to Seto and sat down beside him.  
  
Seto placed an arm around his brother and pulled him close to him. "Mokuba,"he said. Then he noticed that the child had been crying, and he could only guess why.   
  
"Seto…"Mokuba sobbed, leaning against his brother. "I…I don't want to go."  
  
"I don't want you to go either, Mokuba,"Seto said, fighting back tears. No, he had to be strong. He had to be strong. For Mokuba's sake. He wasn't dying, Mokuba was.  
  
Mokuba looked at the clock. "I've only got a few hours left, Seto,"Mokuba sobbed. It was 7 o' clock. The mysterious girl that told them Mokuba was going to die said that he would die four weeks from the day the message was sent, at the stroke of midnight.  
  
"Well…"Seto said, thinking of something that might cheer Mokuba up. "Why don't you invite Niomi over?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at him. "Really, Seto?"he asked. Seto nodded. Mokuba hugged his big brother and ran out of the room.  
  
'I'll be dreading the worst, tonight,'Seto thought, sighing. He didn't want Mokuba to leave. He'd be left in misery for the rest of his life. Even though he still would have Chiharu. But she wasn't enough. He wanted both of them. Mokuba and Chiharu. He couldn't live with himself if either one were to die or vanish. But…maybe…just maybe, he could try. Even though he wanted to be with Mokuba at all times, there were some times where he just couldn't be with his brother. Seto had hated those times.  
  
~***~  
  
Mokuba grabbed the phone and dialed Niomi's number. Téa answered the phone. "Hello?"she asked. "Hey, Téa,"Mokuba said. "Hi, Mokuba. I'm sorry about…"she couldn't finish. "I'm all right, Téa,"Mokuba said. "Y…You are?"she asked. "Well, I don't want to leave, but I have no other choice,"Mokuba explained. "I know…"Téa said, sympathetically. "Would you like to speak to Niomi?" "Yes, please,"Mokuba replied. "I'll get her for you. She's been crying like crazy ever since she heard the 'news',"Téa said. "I bet your voice will cheer her up."   
  
~***~  
  
In Niomi's room, she was sitting on her bed, sobbing. Today was the day. The day she dreaded most of all. When she had heard the news from Kaiba, that Mokuba was going to die, she hardly ever spoke to him. It would be to hard for her. She was about to listen to her music, when a knock was heard on her door.  
  
"Niomi, Mokuba is on the phone,"Téa said. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Niomi said, "Ok, thanks," and picked up the phone. "…H-hello?"she asked.  
  
"Hey, Niomi,"she heard Mokuba's voice on the other line. "Would you want to come over for a while?…"he asked. "I don't have much time left."  
  
"Sure,"Niomi replied. "Did you ask Seto?"  
  
"Well…he was the one suggesting you come over,"Mokuba replied. Niomi was left speechless. Kaiba, ask her, to come over? That didn't sound much like Kaiba at all. But then again…  
  
"Ok…let me get my things and I'll be right over,"Niomi said. "Ok,"Mokuba said as they hung up.  
  
~***~  
  
Mokuba looked at the clock. "Still atleast 5 hours left…"he said to himself softly. He then heard his brother come in. "Hi, Seto,"he said, sighing.  
  
"Are you nervous?"Seto asked, standing beside his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba nodded. "It's just that…I don't want to leave,"Mokuba explained.  
  
Seto sighed. "I know, kid, I don't want you to leave, either.…"he said, hugging his brother while he cried. They both heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Seto,"Mokuba said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Niomi,"Mokuba said with a smile. Niomi nodded and said: "Hey."  
  
Mokuba and Niomi walked into Mokuba's bedroom, Niomi holding Mokuba's hand the entire time. She didn't want him to leave. She loved him and plus the bullies would pick on her more often.  
  
"Niomi, what would you like to do?"Mokuba asked her, also holding her hand.  
  
"Um…"she said. "Watch a movie?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Ok, what one? We have plenty."  
  
Niomi laughed. "Um…..."she thought about it. "Do you have...Scooby Doo II?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yup. I'll be right back, ok?"he asked.  
  
"Wait, Mokuba, could I go with you?"Niomi asked. Mokuba nodded and they walked towards the movies. Mokuba picked Scooby Doo II out of the case, holding Niomi's hand the entire time. They walked to Mokuba's bedroom again, and Mokuba placed the video in the VCR. Then they both sat in front of the bed, Niomi leaning against Mokuba for the whole movie.  
  
******  
  
I'm not sure how long the movie is cause I didn't see it yet and I don't know what it's about either....sorry....  
  
******  
  
The movie took atleast 2 and a half hours to finish. When the movie was finished, Niomi was asleep, leaning on Mokuba. He looked at the clock and said, "2 and a half hours left…"he said to himself. He looked at Niomi, who was sleeping, leaning against his shoulder. Mokuba sighed. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave. He would miss his brother and step-sister and most of all…miss Niomi. Mokuba started stroking Niomi's hair, and held her in his arms while she slept.  
  
"I don't want to leave,"he sobbed quietly.  
  
~***~  
  
Chiharu was silently watching the two kids from Mokuba's bedroom window. She wished there was something she could do; there wasn't something she could do. It was hopeless. She had searched her spell books for a spell to help Mokuba but nothing came.   
  
**Are you worried?**Sakura asked her.  
  
*Yes,*Chiharu replied. *…wait. Do you think you could find out who that girl was, Sakura? She might be the key!*  
  
**Yes, I could try,**Sakura said.  
  
*Thank you! I think I shall keep it a surprise…is it a good idea?*  
  
**Yes,**Sakura said. **I know they will be sad at midnight, but when they find Mokuba sleeping in his bed in the morning, they'll be wondering what was going on. That's when we shall tell them.**  
  
*Ok.*  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura responded.  
  
**Chiharu, the girl said there is only one way to cure the curse.**  
  
*And what way is that?*  
  
**You must say these lines: sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou**  
  
*Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams, even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow, even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present?*  
  
**Yes,**Sakura replied.  
  
*Ok,*Chiharu said.  
  
"Sagasou Yume No Kakera Hiroiatsume Setsunakute Mo Ima Nara Sagaseru Darou Mekurumeku Mainichi No Katachi Kaete Setsunakute Mo Tashika Na Ima O Kanjiyou,"Chiharu said the spell exaclty.  
  
**If this spell does not work, this girl will be in deep trouble…and so will Mokuba.**  
  
~ * In Mokuba's Room * ~  
  
It was almost time to go for Mokuba. He had only half an hour left, and he wanted to spen the rest of it with Niomi. He hated the thought of dying, but had no choice in the matter. But, then, a thought went in his mind.  
  
'IF I do die, I'll finally be able to meet my parents…'Mokuba thought. 'But that would mean leaving Niomi to those bullies, and I could never do that,'he thought. He sighed. It was a no-win-situation. After a tleast 5 minutes, Mokuba was asleep, his head leaning against Niomi's.  
  
~***~  
  
Seto quietly walked into Mokuba's room to find Mokuba and Niomi leaning against each other, sound asleep. Seto smiled sadly. He knew that Mokuba only had five minutes left here in this world, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see his brother.  
  
He sat down in front of Mokuba and looked him over. His skin was extremly pale and he was freezing cold. Seto frowned. 'He is dying. It's not a dream,'Seto thought. He then remembered he wanted to say good bye to his brother. Now would be the best time. "Good bye, Mokuba. Aishiteru, tenshi."He left the room, crying silently.  
  
Chiharu looked in the window of Mokuba's room around 1:00 to find Niomi and Mokuba leaning against each other, sleeping. She noticed Mokuba's color was coming back.  
  
*Sakura! The spell worked!!*she cried.  
  
Sakura woke from her nap. **It did?!**she yelled. Chiharu nodded. She couldn't wait for the morning to come, everyone would be totally confused. She herself went to her room, got on her pyjamas and went to sleep smiling, because everything would be all right tomorrow morning.  
  
~***~  
  
In the morning, Niomi woke up first. 'I guess I didn't go home…'she thought. Then, she remember. Mokuba! She looked at him. She gasped. His color was normal. He was warm. It was as if the message saying he would die was just a bad dream. She shook Mokuba and he stirred. Niomi gasped. 'H…He's alive?'Niomi had a grin on her face now.  
  
Mokuba woke up to find Niomi grinning at him. 'Wait a sec…so you mean, I'm not dead?!'Mokuba thought happily.   
  
For the first time in his life, a voice in his head answered him. **No, you aren't, young, Mokuba Kaiba.**  
  
'Who are you…?'Mokuba thought. He looked at the girl. It was the same girl! 'You!! You cast that spell on me!'Mokuba cried.   
  
**Yes, but your sister un-did it,**the girl said.  
  
'Un-did it? How?'Mokuba thought.  
  
**She didn't want you to die, so she asked me desperatley for a cure. So, I gave her one.**  
  
Mokuba smiled as the voice and girl vanished.  
  
~***~  
  
Seto Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed, and it was morning. 'Mokuba is gone…'he thought sadly. 'It wasn't a dream. He really is gone!'  
  
Seto then heard a knock on his door. The person was knocking wildly. "Come in,"Seto said sadly. He didn't want to be disturbed. But it was probably Chiharu anyway.  
  
Seto was looking out the window as he heard the footsteps enter his room. 'Two people? Oh, that's right, Niomi never left last night.'  
  
Then at sudden surprise, he felt small arms wrap around him. He gasped silently. 'No…it couldn't be…'Seto thought. He looked down. The two people were Niomi and Mokuba!   
  
Seto instantly hugged Mokuba back and pulled him onto his lap. He looked at him. He looked fine. His color was back, and he was warm.   
  
"How, Mokuba?"Seto asked, giving a prayer of thanks.  
  
"We aren't sure,"he replied, hugging Seto happily.  
  
"I don't really care how; I'm glad you're back,"Seto said.  
  
"Well, happy reunion, how sweet,"a voice said. The three people looked to see Chiharu and Sakura standing there grinning.  
  
"Chiharu, you have something to do with this, don't you?"Seto asked her.  
  
"Maybe I do,"she said, grinning. "Maybe I don't."  
  
"You can't tell us?"Mokuba asked, leaning on his brother.  
  
"Well…I would…but on one condition,"Chiharu replied, grinning.  
  
"And what might that be?"Seto asked.  
  
"We go scare the hell out of Yugi and his friends!"Chiharu and Sakura exclaimed.  
  
The three all glanced at one another and grinned. This would be fun. They all nodded. Chiharu grinned and they headed out the door.  
  
~***~  
  
"Kaiba and Chiharu must be really upset today,"Yugi Muto said, sitting beside Joey and Téa on the couch.  
  
"Guys, Niomi never came home last night; you think she stayed at Kaiba's house?"Téa asked. Yugi nodded. "Probably, Téa. You know how close those two are."  
  
Téa nodded in understanding. A few seconds later, a knock was heard at the door and Yugi answered it. There stood Niomi, Kaiba, and Chiharu.  
  
  
  
"Hi, guys…"Yugi said.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, is my sister here?"Niomi asked.   
  
Yugi nodded. "In the living room with Joey."  
  
Kaiba only grinned. 'I can't wait to scare the hell out of the mutt,'he thought.  
  
Yugi was about to say something, when Chiharu cut him off. "Hey Yugi, why don't we…go into the living room?"she asked as she winked at Seto. He nodded and left to go get Mokuba, who was waiting in the limo to make his big appearance.  
  
"Um…where did Kaiba go?"Yugi asked. Niomi and Chiharu looked at one another and said, "Back to the limo to go home." Yugi nodded and they walked into the living room.  
  
A few minutes later, the gang was in the living room watching dueling on TV, when the heard a knock on the door. Yugi got up and went to answer it. To his surprise, no one was there.  
  
"Uh…hello?"Yugi called. No one answered.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi saw something from behind the house. He closed the door, and walked out to the end of the shop. He opened the door, only to find Mokuba grinning at him.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!!!!!!"Mokuba exclaimed happily.  
  
Joey and the others heard all the ruccuss and came out to see what was actually going on.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, who was at the…"Joey started but stopped instantly when the gang all saw Mokuba there grinning at them. The only ones who weren't surprised where Niomi and Chiharu.  
  
"door,"Joey finished. The looked at Mokuba and gasped.  
  
"Mokuba?! But how?!"they all exclaimed except Chiharu and Niomi, who were just grinning back at him.  
  
"Magic, I guess,"Mokuba said as he winked at Chiharu who winked back at him.  
  
Joey was left speechless. "But...how...you...you're...supposed...to...be...dead!"he exclaimed, screaming.  
  
"Good work, Mokuba,"a laughing voice said.  
  
"Thankyou, big brother,"Mokuba said.  
  
"You mean...this was all a scam?!"most of the gang asked.  
  
Seto and Mokuba nodded and smiled at each other, trying hard to not to laugh, without succeeding.  
  
  
  
"Even I never scared the dog that good,"Seto said, looking at Joey, who was...completly lost.  
  
"Well...what to do now, guys?"Yugi asked.  
  
"Watch T.V,"Joey said, all ready on the couch. The others looked at one another and laughed, except for Seto who only had to smirk.  
  
'Mokuba is all right now, and that's all that matters,'Seto thought, smiling at his brother.  
  
Hi I hope you enjoyed this story!!! I got to go because it is exactly 11pm at night!!!!! /\_/\ And guess what? I got homework ta do still! ;_; Bye and please review!!!!  
  
Sorceress Of The Darkness 


End file.
